


an adventure of their own

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Maximus isn’t sure what standards other magical talking snowmen have in this strange kingdom, but even so he can tell that Olaf is a menace (even if Maximus likes his hugs more than he would ever admit).The Frozen/Tangled crossover no one asked for. Tiny cameo from the Witch from Brave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	an adventure of their own

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic fill, to bring some joy to the recipients. My challenge to myself: fill one prompt each day from the same day five years ago. The prompt from May 13 2015 is: 
> 
> any animation (anime/cartoon/etc). any. having an adventure of their own.

** an adventure of their own  **

The only reason Maximus goes with them is to make sure they don’t get into any trouble. Because Sven by himself may be quite sensible– as far as that can be said about a reindeer raised by trolls and associating far too much with a human of questionable hygiene – but once you throw Olaf into the mix all bets are off. Maximus isn’t sure what standards other magical talking snowmen have in this strange kingdom, but even so he can tell that Olaf is a menace (even if Maximus likes his hugs more than he would ever admit). And since Pascal had the good sense to refuse to accompany the duo anywhere after just two rather disturbing months of knowing them, it was up to Maximus to keep up order and decorum.

By the time they get back five days later, Olaf has adopted a baby dragon, Sven has been cursed by a really rather distracted witch and can now speak human, and Maximus’ mane has turned entirely pink, which may or may not be permanent and makes Flynn laugh so hard he can’t breathe.

And the only reason Maximus doesn’t kick him in the teeth is because Rapunzel and Princess Anna keep comparing him to some magical fairy tale steed and Maximus is too charmed by their smiles to ruin the moment by maiming Flynn in front of them. 


End file.
